Taking Charge
by CTMfan-13
Summary: Set during 3.5 when Shelagh is at Nonnatus. Part of my Tumblr 'Fic-a-Day' challenge, but I may add more to this as well.
1. Chapter 1

"No one else is capable- I..." Julienne leaned back amongst her pillows and sighed as Doctor Turner packed his stethoscope away.

"You can leave Sister Evangelina in charge of the office for a few days...she's done it before, surely."

Sister Julienne's eyes widened in horror. "Goodness, no! Sister Evangelina doesn't have the temperament for paperwork and administrative duties."

"Then who did you leave in charge?" Patrick asked her, understanding dawning as their eyes met. "Oh."

"Quite."

Patrick turned to Sister Winifred, preferring to keep the following conversation private. It wasn't that he didn't trust the newest Sister, but he knew his wife would be furious with other people knowing their private business.

"Sister Winifred? Might you make up a tray for Sister Julienne? Tea and toast, perhaps?"

"Absolutely!" came the overly eager response. "You'll be alright if I go, Sister?"

Sister Julienne nodded, waiting until the young nun left to focus all her attention on Doctor Turner.

"Sister? Might I speak freely? On a personal level?"

She sat up straighter, concern evident in her tone. "Is everything alright, Doctor Turner?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow at her. "Sister, I'm not going to pretend that you don't know about...recent events."

Sister Julienne's gaze softened as she nodded. "I have spoken with Mrs. Turner recently, yes."

"I know. Shelagh told me that the choir was your idea, and I'm very grateful to you, Sister." He motioned to the edge of the bed, asking permission before he sat. Were it anyone else, they would have scolded him, but Sister Julienne was gracious in her nod of acceptance.

"I'm worried about her, Sister Julienne. This...setback, well, it's been devastating. To both of us, really, but for Shelagh...I'm just afraid that we won't be enough for her."

"Doctor-" Julienne tried to cut him off but he continued.

"The choir is helping, but I'm afraid she's trying to do too much to keep herself occupied and nothing is working. She's trying too hard to be the perfect wife and mother, when she doesn't have to be. There was a moment earlier, between her and Timothy...I'm sorry, Sister. I don't mean to burden you, especially after I've just prescribed a fortnight of rest."

"It's no burden, Doctor Turner. I worry about her myself, and your family is at the forefront of my daily prayers. Always."

Patrick smiled sadly. "Thank you, Sister. That means a great deal to us."

Sister Julienne took a deep breath and fixed the doctor with a hard stare. "There is no persuading you to let me stay on duty?"

"No. I won't yield on that, Sister. I'm sorry, but you need to rest. It will do none of us any good to have you run yourself into the ground."

Nodding her head and pursing her lips in displeasure, she continued. "Then I shall call the Mother House to appraise them of my arrival. Would you ask Shelagh to come by tomorrow morning? I'll have to go over the logbook with her..."

Patrick smiled, knowing this was the perfect solution for everyone. It gave his wife something to do, while giving Sister Julienne the rest she needed without having to worry. "She'll be here at nine, I'll drop her off myself."

"She's the only one I trust, Doctor Turner."

He could see she wanted to say more, but the opening of the door stopped her.

"Knock knock! Here we are, a tray full of goodies to get you back on your feet!" came the annoyingly chipper voice, alerting them that Sister Winifred had returned.

Patrick Turner watched as Sister Julienne plastered on a smile, and after shooting her a sympathetic glance, he went back out to his car. What he hadn't expected was to find the car empty. Even more unexpected was finding his son playing cricket in the street with his mates- and not just playing, but playing rather well. After having Fred promise to keep an eye on him, giving Tim some change and telling him to call if he felt he'd done too much, Patrick left for home.

The entire drive back to the flat, he couldn't get the image of his son playing cricket out of his mind. He hadn't seen Timothy look that happy in months, the side effects of polio having stolen the little joys his son had. If it hadn't been for Shelagh, Patrick wasn't sure Tim would have made it this far in his recovery.

 _Shelagh_.

Just the thought of having to tell his wife that he'd let Timothy stay out playing cricket made Patrick Turner dread opening the front door of his house. What was that famous quote? He thought to himself. _'Though she be but little, she is fierce.'_ Yes. That was his wife.

Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and walked into the flat, shutting the door softly behind him.

"How is she?" came the familiar Scottish lilt from the sitting room. He'd barely gotten to the door before she'd jumped up from the sofa.

"Nothing a proper rest won't cure. I've-"

"Where's Timothy? Did he fall asleep in the car again?"

Best to get it over with, he decided. Like ripping off a plaster, he spoke quickly. "No, he's out with his friends."

And there it was, the forehead crease. A quirk of Shelagh's that had the ability to fill him with love and fear. At this moment, he knew fear was the correct response. Taking a deep breath, he hurriedly explained about the cricket and leaving Fred in charge as a pseudo-babysitter.

"I can't believe you've left him there! What if he falls over? Or wears himself out and is too tired to walk home?!"

"Shelagh, leave him to his own devices!"

"We _both_ left him to his own devices, if you remember, the day that he was taken ill!"

That stopped Patrick in his tracks. "I don't deserve that, and neither do you!" He realized he was pointing his finger at her, and that she looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry."

"We're both sorry. And he's an eleven-year old boy. Polio or no polio, he needs to spread his wings."

And there was the crux of it. What they both needed to hear, but neither had the courage to say to the other.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with myself." Shelagh whispered harshly.

Patrick crossed the short distance to his wife, pulling her closer to him.

"I do." He grinned down at her before launching into his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Charge 2

Shelagh glanced in the mirror of her vanity, scrutinizing every detail of her reflection. Yesterday when Patrick had told her of his plan, she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Her immediate concern was Timothy. What would he do if she was at Nonnatus House all day?

After he lightly reminded her that Tim was accustomed to taking care of himself, and that he was recovering from his illness by leaps and bounds, she relented. Slightly. Loosening the reigns didn't mean she had to drop them altogether. Since the convent and the school were right next to each other, and it seemed that all the neighborhood children chose to meet there and play during the summer holidays, Timothy would accompany her to Nonnatus House and be able to join in with his friends.

Now, standing in front of her wardrobe, she felt different. Her hair and makeup were flawless, her brooch carefully chosen (not too flashy or gaudy) and her suit was the epitome of professional attire. It had taken her the longest time to decide on which suit to wear, finally choosing the navy blue set which matched the habit she'd worn for ten years. Perhaps that would make it less awkward, she thought. Trying to fit in again during the working day, yet going home to her husband and son at night.

Taking one last fleeting glance at her mirror, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where her boys were waiting for her. Patrick packing his medical bag and Timothy shoveling his cornflakes down as fast as he could so that he could get to his friends.

"Timothy, slow down. It won't do you any good to make yourself ill before your cricket game."

Turning to his wife, Patrick smiled to himself. Shelagh looked beautiful-perfectly groomed and impeccably dressed- very much in charge of things, and happy. He reveled in his victory, he was quite brilliant when he tried to be. Granted, he couldn't truly take credit for this transformation, but nobody needed to know that.

"Good morning, Mrs. Turner." Grinning when her cheeks turned their trademark shade of pink. "All set?"

Shelagh nodded, a smile on her face as she turned to their son.

"I am. Timothy, are you ready?"

"Yes!" He jumped up from the table, a bit clumsily due to his calipers, and she found herself moving forward to steady him before catching herself. _He's fine, leave him be, Shelagh._ He put his bowl into the sink with the promise to wash it as soon as they came home and led his parents out of the kitchen to the car.

Pulling up to Nonnatus House, the young boy barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop before throwing his door open to join the gaggle of boys on the corner.

"Timothy!" Patrick called out just before the boy slammed the door. "Don't forget to check in, okay? Even if you're only going to Jack or Gary's. Got it?"

"Got it! Bye Dad! Bye Shelagh!" He slammed the door quickly, and like a flash, he was gone.

Patrick watched as Shelagh stared after Timothy, clocking his every move. Finally, once he's reached the other side of the courtyard and was greeted by the other boys, she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Well then, thank you for the ride, dearest."

"There's no need to thank me, Shelagh." He leaned closer to her, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "I must say, you look very...fetching in blue, my love."

Rewarded with another pinking of her cheeks and one of her brighter smiles, Patrick leaned in closer.

"Patrick, don't...they'll see."

"Then let them see..." he whispered back huskily, advancing on her once again only to be stopped by her hand.

"Patrick, we're sitting in your car outside the convent I used to work in, the convent where I was a nun for ten years and where I'm taking over the administration for the next two weeks..."

"It's just a kiss, Shelagh."

"With you, it's never just a kiss, Patrick Turner." She stared hard at him, taking his breath away.

"I can't tell if that's a reproach..." He whispered, not moving.

"It's not. I'll see you tonight, at home." She leaned in quickly and purposefully, kissing her husband with little more than a peck and wiping away any trace of her smudged lipstick, she got out of the car and walked into the convent.

"Have a good day!" Patrick called from the open car window next to her.

She smiled and waved at him before looking up at the building. This wasn't the Nonnatus House she knew, but wherever the sisters were, she knew it was her home too. Shelagh took another deep breath, placed her hand on the door and entered the convent, heading straight for Sister Julienne's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Charge 3

Shelagh knocked on the door twice, hand on the knob until she heard the call of 'Enter!'. She swung the door open and shut it firmly behind her as Sister Julienne turned from shifting papers about on her desk.

"Good morning, Shelagh. Thank you so much for coming in. I do appreciate your assistance when you've so many other responsibilities."

She was lying. Shelagh knew it as well as Sister Julienne. This was a distraction, something to keep her mind and hands busy after the devastating news of her infertility. But Shelagh decided that if it was going to help Sister Julienne to get the rest she needed, she could pretend as well as her mentor. Besides, if she were honest with herself, she was quite looking forward to it. Since her return from the sanatorium, she hadn't done a stitch of nursing or midwifery, and she was beginning to miss it.

Of course, she'd had plenty to keep her busy. The fledgling relationship between her and her (now) husband, their original plans to be married, Timothy's bout with polio and subsequent recovery all leading to their rescheduled wedding. But that had been months ago, and since then she'd done nothing except keep house.

"Good morning, Sister. Glad to be of service while you're on retreat." She smiled sweetly.

"It's more of a forced convalescence, at your husbands insistence, Mrs. Turner. But, I am looking forward to a bit of a rest. I've been very worried about Nurse Lee, so this trip will at least allow me to check on her myself."

Shelagh nodded sadly, remembering the look on Jenny's face at Alec's funeral a few weeks prior. She couldn't help but think that she would be in that position one day, and as soon as they'd gotten home from the funeral, Shelagh had held her husband close and refused to let him go.

"Give her my best when you see her, Sister. I sent her a letter along with a cake from the bakery last week." Seeing Sister Julienne's quizzical look, she continued. "I'm afraid I haven't quite mastered a Battenberg yet, and I didn't want to subject her to my attempt. Fortunately, Timothy and Patrick aren't exactly picky when it comes to food." She smirked, biting back a laugh at the expense of her husband and son.

Sister Julienne chuckled, happy to see a smile on her former sister's face. This arrangement was proving to be beneficial already, she thought to herself.

"Well- I've made a list of everything you'll need to know. First and foremost, it's Sister Evangelina's jubilee this month. I will be returning from the mother house for it, of course. However, Sister Winifred has taken the organization unto herself, but I feel I must warn you about her...enthusiasm. It can be a bit overwhelming at first, but she means well."

Shelagh nodded as Sister Julienne motioned for her to sit.

"We still have to find another midwife as soon as is humanly possible. The current case book makes for terrifying reading."

"I took the liberty of speaking to Nurse Noakes, and she's already agreed to do some extra shifts." Shelagh interjected quickly, trying to stem Julienne's anxiety.

As soon as Patrick had informed her of his plan yesterday, Shelagh had called Chummy. She knew that she was only working part time at Nonnatus, but also knew how seriously she took her nursing and midwifery duties, and as soon as Shelagh explained the situation Chummy had agreed immediately.

Julienne knew in that moment that Nonnatus was in a safe pair of hands. Nurse Noakes' calling to help others was steadfast and pure, very much akin to Shelagh herself. If she hadn't been forced into early retirement due to her convalescence from the TB and then marriage, Julienne knew that Shelagh would have stepped in to put herself directly onto the rota.

"May I?" Shelagh asked, pointing to the logbook.

Julienne began to lift the book, fearful of letting go of all her hard work, before she caught herself.

"I should really let you see it from this side of the desk, shouldn't I?"

"If I'm to take over the administration whilst you are away, that...would be best."

The movement was awkward. They both knew it, but plastered on a smile to pretend this was completely normal. The two women stood from their respective sides of the desk, clumsily walking past each other as Shelagh slipped into Sister Julienne's chair.

"Did Doctor Turner tell you that the gait assessment clinic is going to be moved to the community centre?"

"Sister Julienne. I think we're making each other nervous, that wasn't the object of this exercise."

"No." came the nuns response, a light smile blooming on her face. A smile that said:

 _I trust you._


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Charge 4

She didn't know where to start.

The clinical running of Nonnatus House was being handled by Sister Evangelina, keeping the nurses to a schedule of tending to both mothers-to-be and district patients. That wasn't included in Shelagh's tasks, though a part of her wished her husband would have relented a bit.

 _'You're still convalescing, Shelagh. It's barely been half a year since you were released from the sanatorium...'_

Hearing the tone in his voice, the way it seemed to crack when talking about her recovery, and with the disappointment over their lost chance was still so fresh, she decided it was best not to argue. In her heart, she knew he was right. But in her head, if she was able to work, she wanted to work with the community, not just behind a desk.

She sat down in Sister Julienne's chair and went over the list she had left for her.

 _1\. New midwife. (As soon as possible)_

 _2\. Gait Assessment clinic. Community centre._

 _3\. Tuesday clinic._

 _4\. Mother craft on Thursday. (See Cynthia- she's organizing the class)_

 _5\. Jubilee- check in with Sr Winifred._

 _Well, first thing's first._ Shelagh thought as she glanced at the list. A new midwife.

Glancing through the phone book on the sister's desk, she found the number for the matron at the London and picked up the phone, waiting to connect.

After nearly 2 hours of working out scheduling issues with the matron, speaking with the midwife she'd recommended and going over the details of the position, Shelagh hung up the phone. She was exhausted and craving a cup of tea. Looking at her watch, she gasped as she realized it was lunch time already. She stood from behind the desk quickly, smoothing her suit and hurrying out to the dining room. She didn't want to start off her first day on Sister Evangelina's bad side.

Everyone was already seated at the table waiting for her as she quickened her pace down the hallway.

"So. Mrs. Turner. Have you had a busy morning?"

Upon reaching the table, she took a seat across from Nurse Franklin, careful to leave Sister Julienne's chair unoccupied out of respect. Just because she was taking over her role for a fortnight didn't mean she was taking her place. As she sat down, it struck her... _this used to be my seat._

"Yes I have. I've engaged a new midwife who will be joining us from the London the day after tomorrow. She'll be staying on after Nurse Lee returns."

Shelagh couldn't believe it. Sister Evangelina had actually smiled at her. Things had been tense between them since she had left the Order and married Patrick. Even the way she said 'Mrs. Turner' had a harsh tinge to it, Shelagh thought to herself. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she barely registered the beginnings of an argument that were forming between Trixie and Sister Evangelina.

"The mat in the parlor still hasn't recovered."

"Innocent."

Shelagh took her lead from Trixie, looking down at the soles of her shoes for anything amiss. She found herself praying that the culprit wasn't her, she didn't want any more of a reason for her former sister to be angry with her.

" _Ugh!_ For two pins, I'd have every mutt in Poplar put down!" Sister Evangelina grumbled, throwing her serviette onto the table and making her way down the hallway groaning all the way. She smiled at the rest of the table as they snickered their entertainment, but it pained her to join in. She made to serve herself, but politely folded her serviette and excused herself from the table instead.

Following the sound of running water, Shelagh found her in the clinical room, scraping the shoes clean.

"Stand back! There's all kinds spraying everywhere!"

Shelagh heeded her warning, standing just off to the side of her, but still within her eyeline.

"Leave them to dry and come back and eat your lunch."

"In my stocking feet? I don't think so." Evangelina turned back to her task.

Shelagh looked down at the counter, taking a good look at the shoes for the first time.

"Is this your only pair of shoes? Dog diets the least of your worries, the uppers completely come away from the sole!"

Sister Evangelina turned then, a look on her face that Shelagh knew well, the look of disappointment and misplaced anger.

"You may recollect that some of us have taken a vow of poverty."

And there it was. The dig. Shelagh would had to have been stupid to not know it was coming. Still, the words stung her chest as she realized it would most likely be the first of many over the next few weeks, if not longer.

"I've had these ten years, get a couple more out of them. "

This was her chance, Shelagh decided. She would exercise some authority, prove to her former sister that although her habit was gone, nothing else about her had changed. She grabbed the shoes before the sister could protest and made her way out of the clinical room, barely affording the nun a glance back.

"I'm sending them to the menders. Im sure you'll find something to tide you over in the second hand clothes box."

She took them straight to Fred, still outside the convent tinkering with one of the bicycles, and sent him to the cobbler near Chrisp Street. Walking back inside, she sat down at the table, served herself a helping of lunch and ignored the pointed glances Sister Evangelina continued to throw at her from the other end of the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Charge 5

Shelagh closed the door to the flat and hurried to the kitchen. She'd stayed at Nonnatus longer than she'd originally planned and only had an hour before Patrick would be home for dinner. Timothy, true to his promise of checking in, had gone over to Jack's for lunch and had promised to meet her at home for tea.

"I promise to call if I get tired." He had sighed, after she made the mistake of asking him if his legs ached.

She unbuttoned her jacket and hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, donning her apron as she unloaded the small bag of items she purchased at the market on her way home. Flicking on the kettle quickly, she set to work peeling the potatoes. She was just about to put them on to boil when she heard the sound of a key in the lock.

"Timothy?" She called over her shoulder, not looking up from the stove.

Arms wrapped around her waist as she got her reply. "Oh! Patrick, I wasn't expecting you home yet!"

"No, it's me. Sorry to disappoint, I finished my calls early. "

"Well, that's certainly not a disappointment." She smiled at him as she turned in his embrace, kissing him on the cheek before continuing with her task. "I'm sorry, dearest. Tea is going to be a while, yet. Time got away from me and I've only just started."

Patrick took the knife from her hand and placed it on the counter. "No need. I stopped at the chippy and picked up three haddock suppers for us. I thought we could celebrate your first day by not making you worry about dinner as well."

"A celebration, hm? Are you trying to say something about my cooking?" Shelagh teased him, delighting in his look of shock.

"On the contrary, I just thought it would be a nice gesture...and I've been craving chips all day."

"That sounds more like the truth. Well, in that case, thank you. I'll just clear this away, and we can eat as soon as Tim gets home." Shelagh began to clear off the counter as her husband placed their suppers in the oven to keep warm.

"Where is that strapping son of mine?"

"He went to Jack's about 4 hours ago...he should be home soon, I hope. He didn't call the convent...oh, Patrick! What if he called the surgery for you to pick him up and you're here?! He's probably exhaus-"

The sound of the front door being slammed cut off her worried monologue as her stepsons voice rang out down the hall.

"I'm back!" He strode into the kitchen slowly, as though to make sure he wasn't walking in on his parents in a compromising position. It had only happened once, but Tim wanted to make sure it stayed that way. "Do I smell fish and chips?" His eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Honestly, do you men not enjoy my cooking?" Shelagh exclaimed as she saw the look on her stepson's face.

"No!" They both replied in unison.

"Really, your cooking is great. Much better than Dad ever managed! It's just that, well...we haven't had nearly as much takeaway as we used to before you came along. I rather miss it."

"It's a bit like withdrawal, Shelagh..." Patrick added.

"Plus, the cleanup is a breeze! Throw out the paper and you're done! No dishes, no soap, good to go!"

Both adults broke into laughter at that profound statement.

"Right then...Tim, go on and set the table. I'll get out suppers out and then you can be in charge of cleanup, Timothy." Patrick told his son with a cheeky smile.

They all tucked in, Timothy and Patrick eating most of Shelagh's leftover chips. After dinner, Tim was sent upstairs for his bath as Patrick and his wife enjoyed a final cup of tea on the sofa.

"So, Mrs. Turner. How was your first day?"

Shelagh relaxed into his outstretched arm, and leaned her head on his chest, the busy day finally starting to catch up with her.

"It went well, I think. Quite strange to be in Sister Julienne's office all day without her, though."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. What did you do today?"

She closed her eyes as he began running his hand up and down her arm.

"I hired a new midwife this morning. She starts day after tomorrow."

"Well done, my love. I'm sure an extra pair of hands around here won't go uncelebrated."

"Mm hmm." She replied sleepily. "And I got into a fight with Sister Evangelina over shoes."

Patrick scrunched his face quizzically. "Shoes?"

His question went unanswered, however, as he realized his wife had fallen asleep. He chuckled, kissing her forehead as he placed his teacup onto the sideboard before picking her up and carrying her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Charge 6

Day three had been a resounding success. Shelagh was quite proud of herself, to be honest. The references she'd received on Nurse Patience Mount were excellent, but upon meeting the young woman, they barely scratched the surface.

Intelligent and competent, she exuded a sense of self-confidence that made Shelagh both anxious and jealous at the same time.

Within moments of their meeting, having been shown to the room she'd be sharing with Nurse Franklin, she asked for a uniform and directions to the clinical room. The last time she'd checked in with her, Patsy was tending to the autoclave. Without having been asked.

Shelagh made her way into the kitchen to make a celebratory cup of tea before plunging into the never-ending stream of paperwork on Sister Julienne's desk. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and the unmistakeable tone of Sister Evangelina's growl came to her ears. From the sound of things, she and the nurses were back from rounds and headed toward the clinical room.

She'd warned Patsy about Sister Evangelina, but the nurse had waved off any doubts.

"Trust me, Mrs. Turner. After working in male surgical, anyone who isn't a junior doctor will be a cakewalk."

Hearing the kettle begin to whistle, she set about making her tea while keeping an ear out for what was happening down the hall.

 _"You the new girl?"_

A muffled response.

 _"Move your mop and bucket. Nurse Miller and Nurse Franklin need to get to the autoclave."_

Shelagh walked closer to the doorway, listening to Nurse Mount assert herself.

 _"Red hats are only correct out of doors."_

 _"...unsettling than an unkempt nurse."_

 _"I think it's time to put the kettle on."_

Hearing footsteps approaching the kitchen, Shelagh turned to the sink and began to refill the kettle and placed it back on the stove.

"Hello, Sister. I've just put the kettle back on for you. I thought you all could do with a cup of tea after this morning's rounds." Shelagh said cheerfully.

"Hmm. Busy day, as usual."

Shelagh held to her cheery disposition, despite Sister Evangelina's gruffness. "Well, I'm off to the office. Lots of paperwork to do. You'll let me know if you need anything, Sister?"

"No need. The new midwife seems to have taken care of things in my absence this morning. Seems I'll have enough time for a cuppa before home visits this evening. Go on, back to your paperwork. We nurses can handle things out here."

That comment cut Shelagh a bit. _I'm a nurse too, as well you know._ She thought of responding, but decided against it as she heard the three young nurses puttering down the hallway towards her the kitchen.

Shelagh added the milk and sugar to her tea, keeping her back to the midwives as she listened to Sister Evangelina give Nurse Mount a rundown of the afternoon schedule.

"I hope you're ready for some hard work, Nurse. This is the East End, not the London."

"Looking forward to it, Sister. I can't wait to get my hands in."

 _Yes_. Shelagh thought to herself. _Nurse Mount will do well here._


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Charge 7

The next day, Shelagh felt as though everything was finally coming together. Files were organized, paperwork completed and things were running smoothly in Sister Julienne's absence. Until the doorbell rang and Nurse Miller came to her office a quarter of an hour later.

"Pregnant? Are you certain?"

Shelagh asked in disbelief. She had no doubt in the skills of Nurses Miller and Noakes, but she'd never heard of a woman with Down's Syndrome being able to conceive.

"Yes. Chummy believes she's about six and a half months along, but she's complaining of severe stomach pains and we can't figure out what could be causing it."

Shelagh nodded, picking up the phone at her desk.

"I'll call the surgery and have Patri- Doctor Turner fit her in straight away."

"Thank you Mrs. Turner." Cynthia said quietly, making her way out of the office.

Shelagh paused in her dialing. "How's her mother?"

"Distraught. I don't know whether she's more upset about the pregnancy or the fact that it happened while Sally was under the care of St. Gideon's."

"No doubt it's both, Nurse Miller. I'll call the surgery now and let Doctor Turner know you're coming."

Dialing the familiar number, Shelagh felt her mind beginning to wander as she waited for an answer.

"Yes?!" came a voice that sounded more exasperated than professional.

"Patrick Turner, please tell me that's not how you answer the phone all day!"

"Um...not anymore?"

Shelagh shook her head as she let out a sigh. "Honestly..."

"Is there a reason you're calling me in the middle of the afternoon or are you trying to play truant from work, Mrs. Turner?"

"No! I'm calling on official business. Nurse Miller and Nurse Noakes are on their way over with a patient and she needs to be seen right away."

Patrick's tone went from playful to serious in less than a moment.

"Have you got any details?"

"Patient is Sally Harper. Thirty years old, primagravida with a history of Down's Syndrome. Approximately twenty eight weeks gestation, complaining of severe stomach pains."

"Mongolism? Are you sure?"

"Patrick? It would probably be helpful for your working relationships if you didn't continuously question the nurses and midwives..."

"Yes dear. I've got a light afternoon, actually. Is it a suspected miscarriage?"

"No. According to Nurse Miller, heart rate is on target for about twenty eight weeks, but she's in considerable pain."

"Right. I'll be expecting them soon, then."

"Thank you, Patrick."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Turner. I'll see you at home."


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Charge 8

"So, what did you get up to today?" Her husband asks her as he puts away the dishes as she washes them after their evening tea. Timothy had gone to bed early, exhausted from a rousing game of cricket.

Shelagh sighs as she recounts her afternoon at the convent in her head. The past two days were a bit more fractious than she cared to admit. Last night, Patrick had been called out almost as soon as he'd walked in the door and hadn't returned until after she and Timothy had finished breakfast this morning.

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Yourself?"

She was lying, he could tell. After several months of marriage, he was becoming very adept at learning her bluffs.

"I told you about my day over tea, love." Patrick took the casserole dish out of her hands, forcing her to look him in the face. "What happened?"

Shelagh sighed as she began to tell her husband of the past forty eight hours.

The day after Sally Harper's examination, Shelagh knew there would be a lot of paperwork to handle, as well as research to help Patrick find any information on how to help Sally as a patient. She'd gotten to Nonnatus House early, just before everyone would settle down to breakfast, in the hopes of finding someplace quiet to search back copies of The Lancet and other medical journals that Sister Julienne kept in her office. That hope was lost however as she heard the cry of 'Help!' followed by the answering call of Sister Evangelina. She was on her feet within a moment, about to make her way to the source when she heard the familiar arguing between the sisters.

She immediately went back to the desk, waiting for the storm clouds to pass. The bickering of her former sisters was something Shelagh was used to, almost a second nature. They would argue for a few minutes, Sister Evangelina would be harsh and then Sister Monica Joan would retort with an other-worldly comment before they would settle and go back to their normal interactions.

This time however, the chaos continued, it's volume rising as it came down the hall closer to the office door before a sharp double pound came through the wood. Shelagh set her shoulders back, taking a deep calming breath before calling out "Come in!"

The annoyance was clear on Sister Evangelina's face, a look Shelagh knew well from her time with the Order. Behind her, Sister Monica Joan looked utterly beside herself.

"What seems to be troubling you, Sisters?" Shelagh asked calmly, concerned about the mental state of Sister Monica Joan, unsure whether or not she would be receiving a lucid answer or a quote from some long forgotten poet.

"Well, for starters you can get a constable in here to take a look at the damage on the back door, and then you can try and knock some sense into this criminal!"

"Sister Evangelina, there's no need for name calling, I'm sure. Now, please...what's happened to the back door?"

After a lengthy explanation of the damage, Sister Evangelina continued to rage.

 _"You are like a moth to a flame with meringue. You needn't think we've forgotten the Queen of Puddings!"_

Shelagh knew she needed to step in and quell this argument. _Be diplomatic, Shelagh_ she thought to herself.

 _"Ladies, please. I'm sure there is no need to stage a burglary just because food has...gone missing."_

 _"She forgets! I have eschewed all citrus since the dentist topped my teeth with mercury. The alchemical reaction is too grievous to bear."_

Shelagh smiled at the older nun sympathetically. For once, she really did believe that Sister Monica Joan had nothing to do with the lemon meringue. Shelagh saw Sister Evangelina gearing up for another tirade and stepped in once more, taking control of the situation once and for all.

 _"Sisters! I will make sure Fred repairs the door and ask Mrs. B to make another pie."_ There. That's final.

 _"I don't know what she's going to make it in, because whoever it was has waltzed off with the dish into the bargain!"_

 _Must you fight me on everything, Sister?_ Shelagh thought and was about to voice until a knock came from the door and Constable Noakes entered the office with a polite "Excuse me, ladies." and a request for a midwife to accompany him to interview Sally Harper.

Shelagh sighed as she finished her recap of events to her husband. They had moved to the sofa, leaning against one another and enjoying the rarity of silence.

"When I took over for Sister Julienne to go on retreat, I expected there to be some skirmishes between the Sisters and the nurses..."

Patrick noticed the furrow in his wife's brow making it's customary appearance when she paused in her speech. "But?"

Shelagh glanced up at him and rolled her eyes, continuing. "I just...I didn't expect to be playing referee over a pie."

Patrick chuckled at that last statement, pulling Shelagh into his arms, her laughter joining his for the first time in a while, and he reveled in it.


End file.
